Running
by Faith NightGrace
Summary: Ariadne is in trouble and the only men who can save her are the ones that caused it all.
1. Chapter 1

The warm May breeze hit her face as she stepped outside after her last class for the day. It had been six days since Inception and Ariadne had gone back to Paris to finish her schooling. As much as she loved to be back in Paris she missed them all and dreaming of course. She missed Eames and his witty comments, Cobb and she wondered how his kids were, then there was Arthur she surprisingly missed him more then she thought she would. Of course she thought about the kiss in the second level everyday and how, even though it was a chaste kiss, it still had an effect on her. Ariadne wanted to talk to them all see how they were but she knew she couldn't for a while.

Ariadne started towards the small coffee shop that she usually went to between classes when she noticed 3 men in suits following her, weaving in and out of the crowd to keep up with her. She became nervous instantly because the numbers had increased, from one man to three in 2 days. She told herself if there became more she would call Cobb to tell him.

Sighing she got her phone out and dialed his number. It rang and rang as she kept walking towards the coffee shopping, taking the round about way and trying to stay in large crowds.

"Ariadne?" Cobb said finally answering the phone.

"Yeah! I'm really sorry for calling, I know I'm not suppose to talk to anyone of you for a while..." she glanced back at the men in suits and saw they were still following her.

"Woa hold on. What's wrong?" Cobb asked worry in his voice.

"Men are following me. Three of them in suits." she said softly trying to keep her voice steady as she actually voice the words out loud but fear came through.

"What? For how long?"

"3 days. Everywhere I go. At first it was only one of them, watching my apartment, waiting outside my classes at the coffee shop but then today the other 2 men showed up. I thought it was nothing until the other two came." Ariadne replied still just as quietly.

"Shit. It's not nothing Ariadne, where are you right now?" he asked his tone becoming more tense.

"Walking to the coffee shop."

"Alright listen to me. Those men are dangerous, do not go near them. I want you to get to the airport and hop on the first flight to L.A. Do not go back to your place go straight to the airport. Once you get to here do not leave this airport, Arthur, Eames or I will be there to meet you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." she replied. "But Cobb..."

"Ari...your going to be fine. Text me when your on the plane." Cobb said in a reassuring voice.

"Ok. Bye."

After hanging up with Cobb she caught the first cab to the airport and saw the men get into another one following her still. Once at the airport she went and got the first flight to L.A. Which left at 5 getting in at 3 in the morning in America. Before hopping on the plane she checked her messager bag to see what she had. Inside it was her phone, ipod, a notebook, sketchbook, and pencils and of course an extra scarf. Sighing knowing she didn't have time to buy any clothes or anything she went to board the plane. Once she was settled down in the plane between an old lady and the window did she scan the cabin for the three men and spotted them boarding the plane. Taking her phone out she texted Cobb.

_On the plane. Three men followed, are on the plane as well. Should land at 3am your time._

Cobb wrote back instantly: _Be careful. Arthur and Eames will be there. Walk straight to them. And get some sleep while you can._

Once he said that she shut her phone off and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep with a smile on her face thinking how she couldn't wait to see Arthur and Eames.

Back in L.A. Cobb had just finished texting Ariadne, and had yet to call Arthur and Eames, although he knew they would do it. He had to get his kids squared away from a few days. Deciding to call Arthur first he opened his phone and dialed his number.

"Cobb? What happened to the no contact for..." Arthur started but Cobb swiftly cut him off.

"We have a problem."

"What?" Arthur said returning to a serious mode.  
>"Ariadne."<p>

"Cobb what happened?" Arthur said a little demanding.  
>"She called me saying three men in suits were following her. She's on a flight here and will get in at 3am. I need you and Eames if you can find him to go pick her up."<p>

"Ok will do. We'll get her and meet you at that hotel that we talked about that we'd use for a safe house."

"Alright text me when you got her."

"Will do. Cobb...she'll be fine." Arthur said quietly before hanging up and calling Eames.

"Hello darling. Didn't know you were one for breaking the no-con..." Eames said in a cheery voice answering his phone.

"Ariadne's in trouble." Arthur said effectively cutting him off.

"What happened?"

"She's being followed by some men in suits. She's on her way here to L.A. Cobb wants you and I to pick her up then take her to a safe location."

"Alright. Where do you want to meet dear?"

"Get dropped off at the airport. I'll meet you there at 2." Arthur said. "I'll find us a place to stay that's safe and Cobb will meet us there once he gets the kids squared away."

"Alright. Wait...2am?" Eames said slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Her planes gets in at 3am and the three men in suits are on the plane with her."

"Brilliant Ariadne. Ok see you then." Eames said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inception. Review Please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne hadn't slept much on the plane but fell asleep with an hour to go. She woke up when they were landing at 2:45 in the morning. Looking around the plane she noticed that the three men were still looking at her and had not moved. Moving fast, she was the first one off and put some distance in between her and the men. Making sure she had her messageners bag she then began to walk fast towards security and got through but once she was on the other side, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly to see who it was she came face to face with 3 men in suits, the men who had been following her.

"Let go of me please." Ariadne said as firm as she could while trying to pull away.

"Oh not so fast sweet face." the one who had their hand on her shoulder. "We just want to talk."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm meeting my some people. So if you would let go of me.." Ariadne said once again trying to get out of his grasp.

The other two men surrounded Ariadne from behind so now she was surrounded by men on all sides. Looking around the airport, Ariadne looked somewhat franticly for Arthur and Eames but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Come on sweet face let's go talk someone a little more private and," the first one said who pulled Ariadne close to him and whispered in her ear, "get to know each other better."

"Let go of me or I'll scream and draw all of the attention to us." Ariadne said to him.

"I don't think so doll face." he whispered wickedly back before kissing her roughly while she tried to scream and kick at him. When he released her from the kiss she tried to scream but he just covered her mouth with his hand. "Let's take her in there." he said to the other boy's pointing to a storage room off to the side where no cameras where.

Taking Ariadne around the waist the man who had kissed her started to drag her towards the storage room while still holding his hand to her mouth. She turned around to look for them one more time and finally spotted them coming around the corner, and they obviously had not seen her yet. Thinking quickly she bit her captors hand turning around in his grip and yelled, "ARTHUR! EAMES!"

Arthur and Eames snapped their heads to the shout of their names and saw Ariadne struggling against the men. They looked around the airport to find no one was around, not even security guards. They took off running towards her.

"Arthur!" She shouted just before the three men shoved her in the storage closet and shut the door behind them, leaving Arthur and Eames outside trying desperately to get in. Outside of the storage room Arthur and Eames were looking for a way to get in, while hearing Ariadne scream.

"Get off me!" she screamed, "Don't touch me! Please! Stop!"  
>"We have to get it." Arthur said turning to Eames.<p>

"I've got an idea." Eames replied while looking worried at the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the storage room Ariadne was getting her nightmares come true. They had locked the door and took her to the far side of the room. While the two men held her against the wall so she couldn't move, the one who had kissed her moved in front of her. He started to hit her over and over in the stomach, and a slap or two to the face. Then he did something she had not excepted. He reached for her shirt and ripped it off along with her scarf leaving her in her blue bra.<p>

She screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Only getting him to smirk more, as he ran his hands down her chest, squeezing her breast as he went, "Please! Stop!" she screamed as his hands made their way down to her jeans. The man undid her jeans and slide them down leaving her in her underwear as well. Ariadne started to thrash and whimper.

"Arthur! Ea.." she managed to get out right before the man who undressed her kissed her again to shut her up then gagged her with her scarf. The man in front of her traced her body with his hands, once again squeezing her breast before going to her underwear, he cupped her butt.

The man was reaching his hand to go under her underwear right when the door busted open and Arthur and Eames came rushing in. Taking a look around the room Eames and Arthur found Ariadne held, gagged and in her underwear with the man's hands all over her. This enraged Arthur and Eames and they went to rescue her. Arthur took the man who touched her and Eames took the other two, breaking one of their necks and putting the other one unconscious while Arthur beat the other guy until he was almost dying but not quite. Once Arthur and Eames had handled the men, they turned to Ariadne finding her on the floor shaking, and silent tears coming down her face. She was still in her underwear trying to cover herself up, not looking at Arthur or Eames. Arthur knelt down besides her and took off his jacket and grabbed her jeans.

"Ariadne?" he said tentatively, reaching out to her shoulder. She flinched at the contact and scooted away a little. "Ari look at me. It's Arthur and Eames. We aren't going to hurt you. Ari look at me." he finished softly.

Slowly Ariadne turned her head towards Arthur with huge tears in her eyes. When she saw him she started to sob and lean into him. Arthur instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. Your fine. You're safe now. No one is going to touch you again." he whispered to her while trying to comfort her.

Arthur looked up at Eames who was thinking the same thing. "Take her to the car and I'll clean up here and call Cobb then meet you at the car in 10." Eames said looking around the room thinking how to clean up.

Arthur nodded and looked down at Ariadne. "Ari I need you to help me put this clothes on you ok?"

She nodded and let Arthur help her with her jeans, and let him slip his jacket on her and zip it up so she wasn't exposed. He grabbed her messagner bag putting it over his shoulder and looked back down at her. Bent down and hooked his one arm under her legs and the other around her back picking her up bridal style. She buried her head in his chest grabbing his shirt in her hands.

"A1 Eames." Arthur said before he left the storage room. He carried her quickly through the airport making to the door and walked quickly to the car as well. Once he got there he carefully slipped her inside and followed her in the backseat of the car. Eames was 2 minutes behind them and hopped in the drivers seat and pulled away from the airport. Eames looked back in the backseat and found Ariadne tucked in to Arthur's side crying with his arm around her. Arthur looked at Eames and nodded. Eames pulled his phone out and called Cobb.

"Cobb. Meet us at the hotel. We ran into the trouble...She's...fine. We'll explain when we get there." Eames said.

The drive to the hotel was a 20 minute drive and nobody spoke until they arrived, all the could hear was Ariadne sniffing and as she started to stop crying. Once there Eames checked them in, they were on the 3rd floor in a suite. It was a very nice hotel but off the charts enough to not be found. Arthur carried Ariadne up to the room, following Eames. Eames opened the door to find Cobb sitting on the couch with cup of coffee in his hands reading something.

When the door opened Cobb looked up to see Arthur walking across the room to put Ariadne on the bed laying her down gently while Eames locked the door quickly and closed the curtains.

"What the hell happened?" Cobb demanded coming over to Arthur and Eames who were both standing by the bed. Both of them retold the whole story and what they did to her. Cobb looked beyond pissed when he heard.

"Arthur we need to see how badly she is hurt." Cobb said quietly so Ariadne couldn't hear, Arthur nodded and moved over to her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She hadn't moved since he laid her down.

"Ari." Arthur said softly making her look at him. "I'm going to need you to take off the jacket, we need to see how badly you're hurt."

She shook her violently and scooted up drawing her knees up to hold them.

"We won't hurt you darling, or even touch you we just want to see." Eames said quietly. She silently looked back at Arthur before nodding at him. He took that as his cue to help her. He slowly unzip the jacket and took it off with out hurting her. The boys were shocked to say the least all over her body were bruises and a cut or two some places.

"Bloody Hell." Eames muttered. Cobb ran a hand through his hair and looked more angry then before. Arthur stared at her, before he felt her tug at his shirt. He looked her in the eyes and she looked at the bathroom. He nodded and helped her walk to the bathroom.

"Wait Ari." Arthur said as he went to his suit case and dug out a button up shirt and gave it to her to wear. She looked at it before walking it and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Review Please! Sorry if this wasn't what you excepted! That won't happen to her again. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

While Ariadne was taking a shower and freshening up Eames, Cobb and Arthur were discussing their next move.

"We need to get out of the city." Cobb said.

"I agree. If we stay here, we're a sitting target." Arthur said glancing at the bathroom door.

"And go where?" Eames asked. Silence once again consumed them, while they all thought of where they go could.

"Mal and I had a cabin about 6 hours from here. Under a different name, there's no way they could trace it to us. We could go there at least for a little while, until we figure things out." Cobb said looking around to see their reaction.

"We might as well we have no other plan." Arthur said.

"I agree, but I think it would be wise if we left at dusk tomorrow night." Eames said.

"Just incase we're being watched, easier to lose in the night."

"That's a good id..." Arthur started but the bathroom door opened and the men snapped their heads to see Ariadne standing in the doorway with only Arthur's button up shirt on.

She kept tugging it down self-conscious because she knew they could now see the large cut on her leg. It had soaked through her jeans so she took them off and washed the cut the best she could. She dropped her jeans on the floor and having all of them look at her was to much to handle, so she quickly stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door, sliding down the wall next to the door onto the floor, drawing her knees up.

"Eames why don't you and I go get some supplies, like food, toiletries and such that we'll need and Ariadne some clothes." Cobb started, "Arthur you stay here with her, she needs you right now I think."

Arthur nodded, "Good, now let's get her out of there so we know what size clothes then we'll be gone."

While Eames and Cobb got ready to go, Arthur walked over to the bathroom door knocking on it gently.

"Ari, can I come in?" Arthur asked softly, waiting for her to answer and when she didn't he asked again. "Ari?"

After a few moments the door opened and Ariadne was standing on the other side of the door not looking at him but looking at her feet, trying to cover herself up. He walked towards her quietly and slowly afraid she back away from him, but she didn't. Once he was in reach he wrapped his arms around her hugging her for a minute before leading her slowly out into the room.

"Love, did they do that to you?" Eames asked gently nodding towards the large cut on her thigh, she nodded. "First aid-kit Cobb." he muttered.

"Right. Ari will you write down anything you might need and your sizes for us? Eames and I are going to go get some supplies right now. Arthur is staying with you." Cobb explained, she nodded again and wrote down her sizes, saying she needed some jeans, a pair of sweats, a few shirts, scarf's and a sweatshirt plus anything else they think she would need along with toiletries.

Giving it back to Cobb she turned to look at Arthur and nodded. He then guided her back to the bed helping her into the covers so she could get some sleep. Once she was comfortable, he made to go talk to Eames and Cobb before they left but felt a small hand grab his hand. Turning he saw Ariadne looking at him.

"Arthur, please...stay with me." She whispered. Arthur stared at her in disbelief these were her first words since they incident. Arthur nodded and kissed her head.

"I've got to talk to Eames and Cobb for a moment then I'll be right back. ok?" he said and she nodded sinking back into the pillow.

Arthur got up and walked over Cobb and Eames who were staring at the pair.

"Did she just speak?" Cobb asked concerned.

"Yeah. She asked me to stay with her. AT least it's progress, she's starting to talk."

"Good. Good. We'll be back in a jiffy." Eames said. "And watch your back while your here alone."

"Don't go to sleep until we get back and we'll have a key so no need to answer the door." Cobb told Arthur before him and Eames left.

Arthur locked the door then walked back to the bed taking his tie, and shoes off in the process. Making sure that his gun was next to the table he saw that Ariadne was watching him. Giving her a small smile he lifted the covers to the bed and slide in next to her. Ariadne shyly moved towards Arthur facing him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close making sure not to hurt her.

The two sat there in silence for sometime before Ariadne mumbled something that Arthur didn't hear and he asked her to repeat it.

"He um...kissed me...everywhere." she whispered not looking at him. "and touched me...everywhere." Arthur's face went stiff as she talked. "I thought you weren't going to make it to me...and it...it scared me. He was going to..."

She couldn't finish the sentence for she was starting to tear up again. Arthur looked at her before taking her pulling her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist landing right above her butt and the other around her shoulders holding her.

"Shhhh. You're fine Ari. shhh.." Arthur whispered. "No one is going to hurt you again. I promise you I will always be there Ari."

Arthur held Ariadne as she cried silently into his chest. Her small hands had grabbed his shirt and held it tightly. After a while she fell asleep in his arms. Arthur laid there holding her running his hand through her hair gently not waking her. 10 minutes had gone by of his before the door opened. Arthur looked around quickly to find Cobb and Eames coming back in with some bags full of clothes, some guns and clips, toiletries, and some other supplies. They were going to buy their food and such once they to the cabin, considering it was 6 hours away. Looking down at Ariadne he brush some hair out of her face before getting up quietly, tucking her in and walking over to Cobb and Eames.

"How is she?" Cobb asked unpacking Ariadne's new clothes into a suitcase they bought her while Eames packed the other stuff.

"She's asleep for now." was all Arthur said before looking at Eames and saying, "He was going to you…well…you know. She told me what they did."

"What!" Cobb and Eames exclaimed together softly so they didn't wake her up.

"She told me before she broke down." Arthur said looking at her, away from the men.

"That bloody bastard." Eames muttered.

"Why would they go after her though? She's our architect." Cobb said.

"Because their from Cobol, Cobb." Eames said quietly. "I found out when I was cleaning up the mess."

"Shit." Arthur said under his breath.

"What? Why didn't you tell us soon?" Cobb asked slightly angry.

"Because in case you couldn't tell I didn't want to panic Ariadne more then she already was. She didn't even talk until 2 hours after the incident." Eames said like it was obvious.

Cobb took a deep breath before speaking again, "Your right, sorry. So I'm assuming they went after Ariadne in order to get to Arthur and I?"

"That's the only thing I can think of." Eames replied.

"If you want out Eames you can leave, they aren't after you." said Arthur.

"And miss this adventure, sorry darling your stuck with me. Besides I want to get those bastards who touched her just as much as you two." Eames said with a smile on his face

"Good we need you." Cobb said. "Now I suggest we all get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I'll take first watch." Arthur said. "We shouldn't all sleep."

"I agree but I'll take the first watch. Cobb has to drive tomorrow since we don't know where it is and Ariadne will freak if you aren't with her when she wakes up." Eames said looking pointedly at her.

"Eames has a point. Arthur go back to her and I'll sleep on the couch. Eames you can take a nap tomorrow afternoon before we leave. We leave at 8 tomorrow night." Cobb told them firmly before heading to the couch and laying down.

Eames nodded to them both before making some hot tea and plopping down in a soft chair to read a book. Arthur made his way back over to Ariadne before taking his dress shirt off leaving him in his white undershirt and pants, looking at the clock he saw it was 6am, he sighed. Sliding in again to the sheet next to Ariadne he scooted towards her wrapping one arm around her waist and started to drift off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Sometime later Arthur woke up to Ariadne whimpering softly in her sleep and mumbling.

"No...please...stop...Arthur hel..." she mumbled. He looked down at her and saw she was tucked into his arm and face in her hair. Arthur looked over to see Eames was standing by the bed looking quite worried about her.

"Ari...Ari wake up." Arthur said softly as he shook her gently to wake up. Ariadne slowly opened her eyes looking at Arthur before looking at Eames. The realization hit her that she had said that stuff out loud and turned her head again to bury it again in Arthur's side. Eames sighed looking at Arthur who was trying to comfort her.

"What time is?" Arthur asked him.

"Almost 11." he nodded and walked over to the kitchen area and started to make some coffee and tea for everyone. Cobb was stirring and stretching over on the couch and Arthur looked back down to see Ariadne looking at him, with her arm laying on his chest drawing light circles.

"You ok?" she simply nodded. "You sleep ok?" she nodded again.

"I'm going to take a shower if that's ok." she said softly.

"Of course. They got you clothes and things and put it all in a suite case for you. We'll order you some food. What would you like?" he said.

She nodded again but didn't move to get up. "Anything really except seafood. Thank you Arthur. For staying with me." Ariadne said softly before leaning up and kissing his jaw softly, lingering a little and getting out of bed.

Arthur smiled and watched her go. She grabbed her suitcase and headed to the bathroom, shutting it behind her. Arthur got out of bed pulled a different more casual dress shirt with a vest out and got dressed.

He headed over to Cobb and Eames and they all ordered some food, talking and reading the paper and such. Thirty minutes later Ariadne came out with her hair slightly damp, with jeans, her shoes, a loose shirt and jacket on and a scarf of course. She felt much more refreshed and better then she had a couple of hours before. Walking out she found that food had arrived and the others were starting to place everything out. They had ordered her a burger with fries to which she smiled her first genuine smile since they had seen her. Cobb and Eames both stood up and wait for her to reach them. Eames was first and came forward to give her a hug.

"Hello darling." he said in his accent.

"Hi Eames." she replied.

Cobb was next and came trapping her in a hug. "Hi Cobb."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." was her reply for sitting down next to Cobb. "Thank you for the food. I really was craving a burger."

"Well dig in dear." Eames said chuckling. Ariadne smiled and started to eat, as well as the rest were too. A little while later they were all done eating just sitting around talking.

"Do you all know who those...um...men were?" Ariadne asked slowly looking around at each of them.

"They were from Cobol Engineering." Cobb told her.

"And exactly who and why did they want me?"

"Cobol hired us before Satio did. They hired us to extract information from Satio, we failed and didn't return to them. That's when Satio picked Cobb and I up and told us about Inception. They are after us because we failed." Arthur said to her.

"So they're after you and Cobb?"

"Yes." Cobb and Arthur both answered.

"Then why come after m..." Ariadne started but trailed off when she realized why they came after her.

"They went after you to get to them darling." said Eames.

"Cobol knew you were important to us." Cobb started.

"And that we would come after you." Arthur finished looking at her. Ariadne sat there trying to comprehend everything.

"What about Yusf?" she asked

"We called him and he's fine. Going into hiding, but I doubt they would go after him." said Arthur.

"Why?"

"Because like Cobb and Arthur said you are more important to us." Eames said glancing at Arthur.

Ariadne blushed a little when she saw Arthur was looking at her. "So what now?"

"We're leaving at 8 tonight to head up to a place Mal and I have. Trust me we'll be safe there, until we can figure out what to do." Cobb said.

"Oh...how long of a drive is it?" Ariadne asked leaning back and on the couch and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"About 6 hours." Arthur said.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Eight o'clock came faster then Ariadne thought. Everyone was ready to go, suitcases packed and all traces of them erased from the room. All three of the men had handguns tucked away in their jeans or pants. Cobb went first, then Arthur and Ariadne, with Eames bringing up the rear. They had made it all the way downstairs and out the door without trouble. The car was a few feet from them when 4 guys surrounded them, one of them being the man who had touched her at the airport.

The man from the airport took one look at Ariadne and smirked. She stepped closer to Arthur who instinctively pulled her closer and put her behind him.

"Did you miss me sweet face?" the man said stepping closer to the pair.

"One more step and you'll regret it." Cobb growled. The man smirked and took one more step forward then all hell broke loose.

"Cobb!" Arthur said shoving Ariadne into his arms as Cobb took off towards the car. Eames and Arthur then stood and fought the men before breaking free and jumping in the car, Eames in the front seat with Arthur in the back with Ariadne. Cobb sped away down the road before the men could catch up to them.

"How in the bloody hell did they find that place!" Eames exclaimed. "No one followed us last night."

"No idea, but that can't be good." Cobb said as he turned onto the interstate making sure no one was following them. "Ariadne, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied in a small voice. Ariadne was in the middle seat next to Arthur who had his arm around her protectively, and noticed she was shaking.

The car ride was long to say the least. They talked quietly, the men with Ariadne commenting here and there. She found out Cobb's children, James and Phllipa along with Miles, were going to join them when they thought it was safe. She was still tucked into Arthur's side, playing with his hand. She saw Eames smirking and simply rolled her eyes before dozing off with an hour to go.

When Cobb pulled up to the cabin, Arthur woke Ariadne gently and helped her out of the car. The cabin was small but quaint. It was only one story with a kitchen, living area, a den, a master bedroom and bathroom, another bathroom down the hall and then another room with two twin beds in it, assuming that was where the little ones stayed when Cobb brought them. Before turning on any lights they went around shutting the blinds in the rooms and locking all the doors making sure it was safe. Ariadne stood there not really sure what to do before Cobb turned a few lights on.

"Eames and I will take the twin bed room, while Arthur and you take the master bedroom, alright?" Cobb said standing in front of her looking worried.

"Cobb...I don't need..." Ariadne started to protest in a small voice.

"No. Someone is staying with you. So who do you want Eames, Arthur or myself?" Cobb asked.

"Arthur." she mumbled. Cobb smiled softly knowing that his architect was slowly falling for his point man. Eames had already locked up the cabin and was in the twin room getting ready for sleep. Cobb was going to stay up a little longer just in case trouble appeared, while Arthur led Ariadne to their bedroom.

They didn't speak as they got ready for bed, him letting her use the bathroom first. She was already in the bed when he came out, looking at him, giving him a soft smile as he climbed into bed. Laying down she scooted closer to him laying a hand on his chest. This time Arthur had changed into some gym shorts but still had his white shirt on, while Ariadne had booty shorts and a loose t-shirt on. Arthur wrapped his arms around her protectively and ran a hand through her hair as they laid there in silence.

"Arthur?" she asked softly looking up at him, closing her eyes as he ran his hand through her hair again before opening them.

"mhmm?"

"What's going to happened now?"

Arthur looked down at her, "We're going to get some sleep then discuss our options tomorrow. We're safe tonight."

She nodded looking down, not meeting his eyes. Arthur lifted her chin making her look at him, "You know you're safe with me right?"

"I know. I always feel safe with you." she replied kissing his chin a few times very slowly, lingering, keeping her eyes on his before laying her head on his arm and falling asleep. Arthur stayed awake for a few more minutes smiling and looking at her sleeping.

He was starting to realize he was seriously falling for her. It all began with the Fisher job and that impulsive kiss on the second level. He loved the way she laughed, how her eyes got a sparkle in them when she thought of a creation or sketch, her scarf's that she would always wear, or just how gorgeous she was. After the Fisher job he wanted to talk to her but he knew it was too dangerous so he planned to call her after 2 weeks, thinking that was a good amount of time, but then Cobb had called. When Cobb had told him Ariadne was in trouble he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and wanted to go straight to her but he couldn't. Of course he felt guilty that those men had actually gotten to her but was just glad he and Eames got there before it went farther. Looking down at her, Arthur kissed her forehead softly before pulling her closer and falling asleep.

The morning came too soon for Ariadne's liking. Opening her eyes she saw herself facing Arthur with her head on his chest looking up at his face that was facing her, their legs intertwined together and a hand on his chest while his arms were around her. Arthur finally opened his eyes and smiled down at Ariadne who looked at him and traced his jaw line with her finger.

"Morning." he said his voice still groggy from sleeping.

"Hi." she replied. He chuckled leaning down and kissed her forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better then last night."

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. Ariadne looked away concentrating on his shirt and shrugged. "Ari?"

"I'm fi..." she started but Arthur gave her that look and she changed her answer. "I hurt, kind of sore but better really."

"I'm sorry, we'll get you better." he said softly. The two of them laid there in bed quiet and peacefully together for another 10 minutes before there was a knock. Both Ariadne and Arthur looked at the door confused but didn't move from the position they were in.

"Come in." Arthur said so they could hear them.

The door opened and Cobb walked in with Eames right behind him.

"Did we interrupt something darlings?" Eames said with a smirk on his face, while Cobb was smiling. Ariadne blushed a deep red and slid down burying her face in Arthur's side. Arthur chuckled before glaring at Eames.

"Let us get dress then we'll be out in a few." Arthur said. Cobb nodded but looked pointedly at Ariadne questioningly. Arthur mouthed 'later' before they walked out.

"Ari?" he said once they were gone. She came up from her 'hiding' area and looked at him. "I'm going to take a shower then you can alright? Just take your time, relax alright? No rush."

"Ok. Thank you." she said.

"No need to thank me." he replied starting to get out of bed but then came back kissed her forehead firmly. He then got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. Ariadne fell back onto the bed with a smile on her face and sighed contently realizing she was falling for Arthur and falling hard for him, also realizing she didn't mind.

Arthur dressed today in slacks, and a dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up some, of course his hair was slicked back but he looked more casual. Hearing Ariadne turn on the shower he smiled and walked out to the kitchen to find Eames and Cobb talking over a cup of coffee. It was only 9 in the morning when he walked out there and got a cup of coffee and sat down with them.

"So nice of you to join us. Where's your other half?" Eames said with a smile on his face as well as on Cobb's face. Arthur tried to glare at them, but it came off as more of a smile before he looked away from them.

"Ohh something did happen!" Eames exclaimed seeing the little smile on Arthur's face.

"No. And she's showering. I told her to take her time, she's kind of...sore this morning." Arthur said. Eames and Cobb raised their eyebrows at him smirking. "Not that, ugh...from the incident you asses."

Both Cobb and Eames busted out laughing. While Arthur blushed a little and then started to laughing a little with them. Once they had finished laughing Cobb asked what everyone was thinking.

"How is she though?"

"Better, but sore." Arthur answered. "She slept through the night though which is a good sign. Although it took some convincing from me."

"Convincing of what?" Eames said confused.

"That she was safe."

"She didn't think she was?" Cobb asked.

"She did but she didn't."

"Well, that's bloody confused." Eames replied.

"I think what Arthur means is she knew she was but she needed to hear it, from Arthur." Arthur nodded at Cobb's explanation. They then went on to talk about what to do that day and in general what the game plan was. They heard a throat clear after a while and all three looked doors the hallway and saw Ariadne standing there with semi-wet hair, jeans and a sweatshirt on.

"Morning Darling." Eames said with a slight smirk.

"Morning." she answered walking over to make some tea that was set out.

"How did you sleep?" Cobb asked.

"Fine." she answered sitting down in a chair between Cobb and Arthur. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, for starters we need to go get some food so we don't starve to death in this place and we also need to get some well..." Cobb said trailing off.

"Guns darling. Weapons." Eames said filling in for Cobb, who nodded as if that's what he was trying to say.

"Smooth Eames." Arthur commented. Ariadne giggled and glanced around at everyone.

"So who's going and who's staying here."

"Arthur and I are going to town to get the supplies while you help Eames here, getting the house secure and checking things." Cobb said slowly waiting for Ariadne's reaction. He wasn't sure how she was going to take Arthur going with him, but he needed his point man with him this time. Plus Eames was better at knowing the spots around the house and securing it for his children to come.

"Oh." she mumbled nodding her heading telling him she understood him. The men looked at each other in concern but said nothing in her presence.

"Ariadne, why don't you write down some foods that you like or you'd want to cook and they can pick it up for you. We'll feast tonight darling." Eames said trying to lift her spirits a little.

She looked up at him and smiled faintly, Eames could see the start of tears in her eyes but handed her a pen and paper. She took it refusing to meet Cobb and Arthur's eyes and went back to the bedroom letting herself fall onto the bed, leaving the door open. Cobb and Arthur watched her go before looking at Eames with worry written all over their faces. "Tears. I don't think she's too keen on the idea of you going Arthur."

Arthur sighed and started to get up, "Let me talk to Ariadne and then we'll go Cobb. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back." Cobb nodded at him and Eames proceed to get things ready to go.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur walked back to their bedroom and leaned against the doorway. Looking in he saw her lying on top of the bed with a blanket half over her, she faced away from the window and it appeared she was writing a list of foods on the paper Eames had given her. Arthur noticed that her hand was shaking slightly and she sniffing. Walking softly over to her side of the bed, he sat down next to her. She didn't look at him but dropped the pen and covered her face with her hands, trying to hide from him that she had obviously been crying.

Shaking his head, Arthur grabbed her hands softly and moved them away from her face so he could see her. Ariadne did not struggle but she didn't look at him; he noticed there were tears coming gently down her cheeks and over her nose. Taking his hand he began to wipe the tears slowly away from her face making her look at him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For running out like that. It was selfish and I shouldn't have don..."

"Shhh." Arthur said gently in a firm tone. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"I um...made a list of things I could cook us from and such." Ariadne said in a small voice looking over at the paper. "And um...I wrote down a few other things that I...um..."

"Ari? Stop." Arthur said holding up a finger to her lips. "Scoot over." Doing as she was told she scooted over for Arthur to lie down beside her, both facing each other. Arthur pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now tell me what is really wrong" he asked softly brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know Arthur. What if something happens to you or...um...Cobb I mean. I just..."

"Look at me." he demanded gently. "You will be fine here. Eames will keep you safe. This cabin is off the charts and buried so deep no one will find it. Have you looked outside at all?" she shook her head. "Well outside there is a patio with a grill, a table and a hot tub. Then if you keep going there is a deck leading out onto the lake that the cabin is set on. There's even a boat there for us. This place is wonderful and safe. Eames is going to make sure the place is as secure as possible because in the next few days Cobb's kids are coming along with Miles."

"Really? They're coming?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Yep. We're also getting a mattress or two for when they come, for them to sleep on. Eames will take the lay-away couch; Miles will take one mattress in the den, while Cobb and his kids are in the twin bedroom with the other mattress. You and I will stay in here." Arthur continued. "Now you know you are safe. And I promise I'll be safe, I'll be fine. Do you believe me?"

Looking at him, she nodded her head and rested it on his chest breathing in his scent. Taking a few more minutes the two lay there together. It was Ariadne who broke the silence first.

"Arthur?"

"mhmm?"

"Well, you said there was a hot tub right?" she asked looking up at him, her faces centimeters from each other.

"Yes..." he said suspiciously.

"Well, do you think you could pick me up a bikini? I don't have a swimsuit and I'm sure that would relax my muscles a lot. Plus I'll need one for when the kids come. I'm sure they'll want to go swimming." she replied with a smile on her face. Arthur cocked his eyebrow before grinning and nodding his head slowly.

"Good I'll write down my sizes." She said reaching over him and writing down a medium in both top and bottom's.

"Oh and be sure to pick one up for you." she said whispering in his ear as she came back to a lying position next to him.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone in the hot tub." he whispered back kissing her neck for the first time lightly, giving Ariadne a slightly shiver as she blushed red. Pulling away Arthur grinned and started to pull them off the bed, grabbing the list as they made their way out into the other room.

Arthur and Cobb had left for the town, which was 20 minutes away. Which left Eames and Ariadne together. Eames told her they were going to go look at the property line and see if they could set up cameras or some way of letting them know something was wrong.

"Come on darling. And stay close to me all right? Just in case." Eames said winking. The two of them spent an hour walking the property setting up a camera every now and then looking for anything that might not be theirs. Eames didn't let Ariadne go farther than 20 feet from him, always in his sight. He would have done it anyways even if Arthur didn't tell him too.

After checking everywhere outside they could finally go back to the cabin and check the inside, such as the locks and windows along with seeing if there were any 'bugs' or anything. He set up a video camera on the outside of the house. All the cameras could be viewed from Arthur's computer only so they could monitor. By the time they were done it was 12:30 and Ariadne and Eames were getting hungry.

"Eames. When will they be back?" she asked once they were finally done, she was relaxing on the couch while he cleaned the kitchen up a little, before coming to sit down with her.

"They should be soon love. We don't have much here so we'll have to wait for them to get back." he replied.

"Now tell Uncle Eames what's going on with you and the point man."

"Eames!" she replied laughing and blushing. "Nothing is going on.._Uncle Eames_. Plus who confides in their uncle anyway. That's just creepy!"

Upon hearing this Eames let out a loud laugh. "Alright alright." he said after calming down. "Tell me..your friend what's going on. I saw how cozy you two were in bed this morning. Anything happen that I should be aware of love?"

"No Eames. Nothing has happened." Ariadne said chuckling. "Don't know if it will."

"Do you want it to?"

Looking at Eames she stared at him for a minute or two before hearing the sound of a car pulling up to the cabin. She nodded slightly before they both got up to see who it was. Eames put her behind him, gun at the ready and peaked out the window to find Arthur and Cobb getting out of the car with bags in their hands.

"About bloody time!" exclaimed Eames opening the door for them and letting them in. "Ariadne here is famished."

"You are too! Don't blame it on me." she replied mock glaring at him. Cobb and Arthur both laughed at their playfulness and were glad to see Ariadne doing much better then when they had left.

"Eames, we've got more bags out in the car. Go help Arthur while Ariadne and I unpack them." Cobb said setting his bags on the kitchen table.

Dramatically sighing Eames went outside and helped with the bags. Arthur passed Ariadne on the way out and whispered, "Told you everything would be fine." His hand lingered on her back briefly before he went back to help Eames.

She looked up and found Cobb looking at her with an eyebrow cocked and smiling. Ariadne blushed and went back to unpacking.

They had bought lots of food and kid food, for Cobb's kids. The door opened when she was putting stuff away with Cobb and she looked up to see Arthur and Eames carrying 4 cases and 2 boxes which assumed were full of guns and such and the two mattresses along with sheets and pillows. She smiled as she watched the two of them with their playful banter and laughed. Finally, once everything was put away they could have lunch and at this point it was around 1:15. They had hotdogs and salad for lunch, which was just what Ariadne needed.

"Ari. I almost forgot." Arthur said getting up from the table and going over to a bag on the couch and getting out 4 bags. He handed one to Ariadne, Eames, Cobb (who smiled knowing what it was, for he picked his out) and kept one for himself.

Eames looked utterly confused as he looked inside the bag to find a pair of colorful plaid swim trunks. Eames started to laugh. "Swim suits?" he asked laughing still.

"Ariadne's idea." Arthur said looking at her and waiting for her to see her bikini he picked out.

"We do have a hot tub Eames, a lake right there." Ariadne said looking at him smiling. Cobb's swimsuit was also plaid but not has colorful, more light blue and white, while Arthur's was a royal red, solid.

"Well, dear lets see yours then!" Eames said trying to peek in her bag. "Who picked hers out anyways?" He looked between Cobb and Arthur and raised an eyebrow at Arthur who nodded slightly.

Eames laughed and looked back at Ariadne who was blushing slightly. Ariadne took her bikini out of the bag and instantly loved it. It was a purple string bikini, with white polka dots. It was just the right size. She squealed and smiled at Arthur, then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. It's perfect!" she said.

"Good. He spent forever trying to pick it out." Cobb said chuckling.

"Did not." Arthur retorted rolling his eyes, causing Eames to smirk. "Your welcome."

The rest of the day was spent organizing and cleaning the cabin and preparing it for the kids. Arthur was on his computer most of the time though, setting up camera system and doing research on Cobal trying to see who they sent after them...anything really. Soon it was nighttime, around 9 and everyone was in the living area around the small fire they had made. Eames was in a big comfy chair reading something or another, Cobb was in the other one also reading something, leaving Arthur on the couch with his laptop. Ariadne had just came into the room with a book in hand; one Cobb bought her about architecture and she wanted to read it. Looking around she found the only spot was next to Arthur so she sat down on the couch.

She had changed to sweat pants and with her sweatshirt still on looked quite comfortable. Curling up, not to close to Arthur, she opened her book and began to read and look at the pictures.

"Cobb this book is amazing!" Ariadne told him. He looked up and smiled.

"Thought you might enjoy it."

Another half hour had gone by and Ariadne was getting curious as to what Arthur was doing. "Arthur?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What are you working on?"

He chuckled and answered without looking up, "The cameras."

"Oh. Can I see?" she asked.

"Yeah, come here." he replied. She scooted over towards him, book in hand until she was sitting next to him, their shoulders touching.

"Alright this is camera 1..." Arthur started, and then proceeded to show her all the cameras that Eames and she set up. She was amazed they could do this and it instantly made her feel a little safer. Leaning into Arthur's shoulder, she felt him shift slightly and with his free left hand grabbed her right one to hold it. Luckily for him Ariadne's book covered their hands so Cobb and Eames wouldn't notice. Ariadne smiled and listened to him explain everything. Once he was done and she told him how awesome it was, she returned to her book but didn't move from her position and he didn't let go of her hand.

While reading the book she became aware Arthur was rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand, while continuing to do his work. It was nearing 11 when Ariadne gave a big shiver.

"You cold darling?" Eames asked noticing her shiver.

"A little, but not bad." she replied. "Cobb..." but it was too late he had already gotten up and draped a blanket over her.

"It's the father in me." Cobb replied sitting back down and talking to Eames about something quietly.  
>Soon Ariadne shifted so her book was no longer on her lap but beside her. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and slid her hand down Arthur's arm to hold his hand again which was under the blanket now and went back to leaning on him. Arthur smiled and squeezed her hand, while she slowly drifted off to sleep.<p>

"Arthur" someone said, bringing Arthur out of his work. He looked up and found Eames and Cobb smiling at him. Arthur rolled his eyes and took the blanket that had slipped off her, revealing their hands and pulled it up over her to cover her up again. Ariadne switched positions, still asleep, and snuggled into Arthur more moving her hand to place on his stomach. Arthur wrapped his arm around her to make her more comfortable before looking back at Eames and Cobb who just sat there looking amused.

"Shall we discuss now that she is asleep?" Eames asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes let's. Arthur why don't you start." said Cobb.

"Alright, well the cameras are up and running. All of them are currently working and the night vision has kicked in during the night. Tomorrow we can set up the TV we bought for the system. Now I'm done some research and found out Cobol is for sure behind this. I have no idea why but they want us for some reason. Cobol hired someone to recruit professionals to go after Ariadne, to get to us like Eames said but your not going to like who it is." Arthur said looking at Cobb.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cobb said in a dangerous tone. "That bastard?"

Arthur merely nodded.

"Who exactly are we talking about darlings?" Eames asked them.

"Nash." Arthur said.

"And who is Nash?"

"Nash was our architect before Ariadne. We were excatrating Satio and we failed, he knew we were dreaming. So we got out before Cobol got to us. Nash sold us out to Satio and went running back to Cobol apparently." Cobb told Eames.

"So your telling me Nash sold you out and hired those men to get Ariadne to get to you two?" Both of them nodded. "Well that's brilliant. He wants revenge too I imagine."

"I would think." Arthur said. "It's only a matter of time before they find us though. I'd give it a week maybe two at the most if we don't go into town."

"So the question is now, what do we do I suppose. I can't have my kids stuck in this." said Cobb.

"I know and I've been thinking. We lay low here for a week or so, the kids come on in a day right? Well, then I say we call Satio. See if we can come stay there and that could buy us more time."

"Yeah I agree they are going to find us sometime. If they do, remember there is a safe, safe house under this place. Mal and I built it for the kids." Cobb told them. "So if something happens when they come Miles can take the kids down there and even Ariadne. Although I doubt she would refuse to leave your side Arthur."

"Yeah I know." he said quietly running his hand through her hair. A few more minutes of silence was hanging over them as they all sat in their own thoughts.

"Did you ever identify those men who attacked her?" Eames asked curious.

"Yeah I think I got all 3 of them, I just need her to confirm it. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow." Arthur said.

"It might bring up some bad memories." Cobb stated quietly.

"I know, but we have to know."

"I agree, we have to know, otherwise how will we know who to shoot?" Eames said with a chuckle but he was dead serious.

"Fair enough. We'll lets call it a night...you too Arthur." Cobb added as an after thought knowing his point man would work for a while longer unless he said something. Arthur smiled and nodded setting his laptop on the side table. Eames got up and locked the cabin up with the help of Cobb, while Arthur didn't have the heart to wake her up and so carefully picked her up bridal style.

"Night." Arthur said to them as he carried her back to their room, but as he laid her gently on the bed she woke up.

"Arthur..." she mumbled.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change." he said kissing her forehead.

After changing he came back out and found she was under the covers in a t-shirt and those booty shorts again, asleep. He smiled and climbed in with her scooting over and draping his arm around her middle before kissing her neck and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>an: thank you so much for the reviews! If you have any suggestions about the story let me know too!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day went quickly for Ariadne; she mostly sketched, read and relaxed while the boys set up the TV system and such. They had just had dinner and Ariadne felt like getting in the hot tub, so she went to change in the bathroom and came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"And where do you think your going?" Eames asked from the table, everyone looked up at her.

"The hot tub. I mean we didn't get the swimsuits for show." Ariadne said with a smirk. "You guys are welcome to join me."

And with that she walked out onto the dock and got in the hot tub. Letting the hot water hit her body and relax her, she felt stressed and scared but she couldn't tell them, they had too much on their minds as it was without worrying about her. She was scared that those men were going to show up because little did Eames, Cobb and Arthur know but she was indeed wake when they talked the night before about everything.

It had not even been 10 minutes before all three men walked out in their swimsuits and towels. Ariadne laughed and made room for them in the hot tub. She had to admit they were all very well built and toned and she tried not to linger on Arthur to long but she couldn't help it. He was just so lean, and built having a 6 pack and amazing arms. He locked eyes with her and smirked slightly when he caught her looking at him.

The four of them spent the next hour and half in the hot tub talking, laughing and telling stories. Finally Cobb decided to head inside and call his kids and Miles before it got to late and Eames got out as well claiming to check on the new system. Leaving Arthur and Ariadne alone. Arthur came and sat next to her in the hot tub wrapping his arm around her waist, bring her closer to him. Letting him pull her she slipped into his lap putting her arm around his shoulder to keep steady as he held her.

"I need you to look at some pictures tonight" he said softly, his face inches from her.

"Of what?" she replied acting like he hadn't heard them the night before.

"Of the men who attacked you. I need you to confirm it was them."

"Ok." came her reply while making designs on his upper chest.

The two of them sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. Arthur was holding her while she kept running a hand up and down his bare chest. The motion however was getting him some what turned on; he tried to ignore it until he couldn't any longer. He finally couldn't take it and grabbed her hands in his making the motion stop. She looked at him confused, before looking down at their hands.

"Sorry." she mumbled not looking him in the eyes anymore. Thinking she did something wrong by touching him, she quickly got off him and headed for the edge of the hot tub.

"Woa!" Arthur said grabbing her around the waist gently before she could get out. He turned her so she was facing him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was...I..."

Ariadne just looked at him confused.

"It would be like if I kept doing this to you." Arthur said softly taking his hand slowly, placing it on her inner thigh and rubbing softly slow circles.

Ariadne simply smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him stop and taking his hands, encircling her waist pulling her closer so she was straddling him. Looking at each other Arthur's eyes kept glancing from her eyes, to her chest, to her lips and back. He ran his fingers over the top of her hair and slowly brought his lips to hers. Powerful sensations, emotions of love and completeness flowed through their bodies. Before Arthur could pull away, he felt her hand wrap around the back of his neck, her fingers entwined in his hair. Their lips moved slowly and sensually together as if that was their sole purpose. Arthur pulled his lips a small distance from Ariadne's.

Looking her over he noticed her swollen lips and grinned. Ariadne smiled at Arthur who was still grinning and playing with her hair that was still dry. Before she could even look down he moved in for another kiss only this time it was her neck he was kissing and pulling her closer to him.

"About Bloody time!" Eames yelled from inside causing the pair to pull apart. Ariadne buried her face in his neck thoroughly embarrassed. Arthur tried to glare at Eames and Cobb who were looking through the window but ended up laughing and mouthing, "Get out!" Eames and Cobb put their hands up in surrender and walked away from the windows.

Arthur sighed and kissed her bare shoulder, causing her to lift her head from his neck and look at him. Ariadne leaned up again and kissed him on the lips before pulling away for air.

"Come on. Let's go inside" he whispered. She nodded and they slowly got out of the hot tub together. Arthur wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another one and wrapping it around Ariadne trapping her in his arms.

Once inside Eames and Cobb were sitting down with smiles on their faces and greeted them. Ariadne blushed madly and turned around hiding her face in Arthur's bare chest, while she felt Arthur laughing silently.

"You know it's about bloody time you too kiss. If you hadn't soon I was going to have to take drastic measures of my own." Eames said smirking.

"Thanks for your confidence Eames." Ariadne mumbled from Arthur's chest causing all the men to laugh.

Ariadne huffed in annoyance pushing away from Arthur causing them to laugh harder.

"I'm going to go change." she said looking one last time at Arthur then quickly disappearing into Arthur and her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Arthur stood rooted to his spot where she left him grinning as Cobb and Eames laugher died down.

"Arthur, you better treat her right." Eames said serious once again, after all Ariadne was like a sister to him.

"You know I will Eames." Arthur replied.

"We know. We just…wanted to make sure. Just be careful with her alright?" Cobb said.

"I will." Arthur said pausing. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that Arthur went back to their bedroom and opened the door slowly to find her reading sitting in bed with a big t-shirt on and once again some booty shorts, reading a book. Arthur smiled at her and slipped into the bathroom to change. When he came out he had on boxers and a white shirt. Arthur crawled into bed with Ariadne, took the book out of her hands and set it on the bedside table before looking at her, only to find their faces inches from each other.

Arthur's right hand lightly touched her underneath her chin and gently dipped her head upwards. For a brief moment they looked into each other's eyes before Arthur's gaze wandered lower to her lips. He bent down towards her and brushed her lips with his and their eyes fell shut.

Slowly the kiss became more demanding and Arthur's tongue came out to seek entrance to Ariadne's mouth. She met him half the way and the kiss turned heated. Ariadne brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders and Arthur let his hands roam along her back.

Arthur soon pulled Ariadne into his lap once more before continuing the kiss. Sticking one hand in her hair allowed his other free hand to skim along Ariadne's body. When he grazed the side of her breasts through the thin material of her shirt Ariadne moaned into his mouth. Making Arthur smile against her lips before detaching them and trailing a series of kisses along her neck. This assault between the two continue for a few more minutes before both pulled away out of breath.

She sighed in contentment while Arthur grinned leaning his forehead against hers. The two of them stay cuddled up together for a little while both in deep thought, mostly about each other.

"We should probably get some sleep Ari." Arthur finally whispered in her ear when he realized she was starting to drift off to sleep. She nodded sleepily and scooted off of him. Arthur turned the light off and wrapped his arms around an already sleeping Ariadne before kissing her forehead and whispering, "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's been a while I had to think about how this chapter was going to end. Also sorry it's kinda short! It will be longer next time! I know it's a lot of fluff but I like fluff :) Also the next chapter might be a while since I'm back to school tomorrow. So be patience and THANK YOU to everyone who is review and please continue too!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all! So sorry it took forever to get this up. School is getting started and I'm getting use to the schedule. Anyways, this is kind of really short and mostly a filler chapter. Let me know what you think anyways though! I'm still writing out the chapters but if any of you have any suggestions on anything feel free to tell me I'm all hears!

Also I'm hoping to update every weekend if possible, but I haven't forgotten the story! So Read and Review! And thank you so much for all the reviews they really help!

* * *

><p>Morning came all too soon for Ariadne as she woke up to find Arthur's head buried in her hair and neck as she laid on his arm while they spooned. She smiled to herself as she lied there next to Arthur, thinking how content she was at that moment. Ariadne laid there awake for another half hour before she felt Arthur's lips on her neck kissing it lightly.<p>

She smiled and giggled as he continued the kissing. Finally she turned around in his arms to face him and saw he had his eyes open looking at her.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he said back with a small smile.

"You sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Good." he said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to shower unless you wanted to first."

"You can." Ariadne answered.

Arthur kissed her one last time before hopping out of bed and going to take a shower. Arthur took no time to take a shower and got dress before letting Ariadne take a shower and getting dress. The two of them then headed out hand in hand to the kitchen area for some breakfast since it was mid-morning.

The two of them then continued to cook breakfast for themselves all the while not noticing Eames and Cobb sitting in the living area taking quietly and occasionally looking at the couple smiling.

"Oh Eames! Cobb! um…Morning!" Ariadne said as her and Arthur were going to sit down to eat.

Cobb and Eames just laughed and got up to come sit with them at the table.

"Good morning to you too love birds." Eames said sitting down.

"How did you guys sleep?" Cobb asked.

"Good. How about you?" Arthur asked.

"Good." Cobb answered. "Eames and I were thinking. My kids and Miles aren't coming until tomorrow afternoon so there isn't much to do today. I know Arthur has some pictures to show you, Ariadne of the men that attacked you but other then that there really isn't much to do."

That afternoon went by fast for everyone as they did their own thing and by the time dinner came everyone was hungry again. Ariadne had told Arthur that afternoon that after dinner she would look at the pictures of the guys and confirm them for him.

So now that dinner was over Ariadne and Arthur went to their room and sat on their bed with his laptop.

"Alright. Now if you don't feel comfortable with any of this just tell me to stop and we can try again later. Ok?" Arthur said softly looking at her tugging her close and tucking her into his side. She nodded and smiled trying to reassure him. He nodded and opened his laptop to the first picture of a man.

"Ari was he one of them?" Arthur asked softly.

Ariadne looked at the picture of them man on the screen and shivered lightly, she did recognize him, and he was one of the men who held her down. She nodded softly to him and scooted closer towards him. Arthur nodded and wrote a few things down then before going to the next picture. Once again she nodded as she saw it was the other guy who held her down.

Arthur again clicked on the last picture and Ariadne gasped turned away quickly hiding her face in Arthur's chest, as she recognized the man as the one doing everything. She could see him kissing her and touching her again and she didn't want to see those things again. Ariadne shivered just thinking about him.

"Ari…..is he the last one?" Arthur asked watching her reaction to him, he was 99% sure it was but he needed her to say it. Arthur sighed after he didn't get an answer from her. "Ariadne…" he tried again. Once again she didn't answer but simply started to tremble slightly against him.

Arthur shut his laptop and set it aside before turning his attention to Ariadne. Taking her gently from his side he laid her on her back and looked over her.

"Ari…I know you don't want to remember. And I don't want you too, but please just nodded or shake your head. I need to know so I know who to go kill." Arthur said softly. Ariadne nodded her head as a tear escaped down her cheek. Arthur felt relieved and angry all at the same time. He finally could put a face to the men who had hurt, _his_ Ariadne and he was going to rip them to shreds once he found them.

"Arthur…" Ariadne said in a small voice drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Ari?"  
>"I can still se-see him…and I don't…I don't want too." she said looking away from him. "I thought I would be over it by now and I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry I'm not over it Arthur."<p>

"Ariadne…" Arthur replied sighing and lying down with her, propping himself up on his elbow. "You have nothing to be sorry for love. This is not just something you get over in a few days. It'll take a time but I'll be right here helping you."

"but…"

"No buts." Arthur said running a hand through her hair. "Now I have one more then I was thinking about. You and me."

"What about us?" she asked softly.

"This all happened to you just a few days ago and then last night we kiss, make out. Is it too soon for you? Do you want this or was it me…forcing it on you. Because if you don't want this, if you think I was forcing you, then tell me and we'll hold off on us. I'll wait for you Ari if this is all too soon for you."

Ariadne took a deep breath and looked at him, "No. Arthur. I want to be with you. You make me feel safe and I just need you. It's not too soon, we'll just take it slow. Unless you don't want to be with me."

"Good heavens no! How could I not want to be with you." Arthur exclaimed pulling her towards him as so she was laying on his chest. "I want to be with you. You are everything Ari and I'll keep you safe. We'll find those guys and stop this. I promise you that. And we will take this slow and as far as you are comfortable with. I told you I'll wait for you."

"Thank you Arthur." she whispered before kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inception.

* * *

><p>Finally the afternoon came and Miles and the kids were arriving soon. The four of them had just been doing whatever they wanted all day. Around 3 o'clock, Eames and Cobb were playing chess while Arthur and Ariadne were on the couch snuggled together, waiting for them to arrive.<p>

"Wrong move Eames." Arthur said as he read the paper with one had, and held Ariadne around the waist with the other.

"And why is that Arthur?" Eames asked. "I think I'm actually wi…"

"Checkmate." said Cobb interrupting Eames with a smirk.

"What? Aw bloody hell, not again!" Eames exclaimed.

"What is that like 10 games you've lost?" Ariadne said laughing.

"Want to play again?" Cobb asked him laughing as well.

"Bloody hell no." he replied sighing. "How about we.."

Eames never got to finish as a beeping noise went off alerting them that someone set off a sensor that Eames set up along with the cameras. All four of their heads snapped to the laptop, on the table.  
>Arthur was the first to move as he got up and walked over to the computer. He started to type away, trying to figure out who had set off the alarm. After a few minutes of typing Eames got fed up.<p>

"Arthur?" Eames said standing up along with Cobb.

"It was the north sensor by the back entrance way to here. A dark red van with tented windows, I can't see in and I don't recognize the car." Arthur said turning around to face them. "Do you Cobb? Because it's headed for us."

Cobb shook his head. "No it's not Miles's car. The only thing I could think of his he switched cars so he wouldn't be followed as easy. So it could be him."

"Alright but if it isn't then we need to be prepare." Eames said. looking around.

"Right." Arthur said walking over to the window and pulling the shades shut. "They'll be here in 5."

"Ariadne. Go around shut all the shades and turn off the lights. Eames lock the doors." Cobb said while he and Arthur went to get everything else situated.

Within 3 minutes the whole house was locked up and secure. Eames was keeping an eye out the windows while Cobb and Arthur were positioned at the front door looking out the windows, all having their guns drawn and ready, except for Ariadne. She was by Arthur at his order without a gun though, since she didn't really know how to use one. Cobb told her they were going to teach the next day.

"It's here." Eames said glancing out of the window again. All three men cocked their guns at the ready.

"Can you see who it is?" Arthur asked next.

"Wait a minute...It's Miles. He's getting the kids out of the car." Eames said as the men relaxed a little.

"Wait for them to come to the door." Cobb ordered.

"Why?" Ariadne asked confused.

"In case they aren't the only ones in the car." Cobb replied. Ariadne shuddered and moved closer to Arthur.

Not a minute later did the door knock making Ariadne jump. Arthur pushed her back behind to Eames while Cobb looked out the window again, only seeing Miles and his children.

"Dom open up, it's us." Miles said through the door. "Omelets are very good here in America but nothing compares to a French crepe."

Cobb sighed and relaxed fully putting his gun away along with Arthur, and Eames. While Ariadne just stood there confused.

"Cobb." Ariadne asked.

"Code for no one follow them or is in the car." Cobb explained before opening the door.

"DADDY!" James and Phillipa screamed as he opened the door. Cobb was then almost knocked over by his children coming to hug him.

"Hey buddy. Hi Princess." Cobb replied kissing each on the head before looking up to shake hands with Miles and Arthur closed the door.

"Uncle Artie!" James yelled running over to hug Arthur.

"Hello James." Arthur replied chuckling. "Hi Phillipa."

"Hi Uncle Artie." she replied coming to hug him.

"James, Phillipa. This is Eames and Ariadne. Say Hi." Cobb told his children gesturing towards Eames and Ariadne.

"Hi." They replied shyly.

Both Ariadne and Eames waved and replied, "Hi."

"Alright let's get you guys settled in." Cobb told his kids and Miles.

Cobb then went to show them their rooms and where they would sleep. Ariadne then started dinner while Arthur and Eames putted around and helped her.

"Uncle Artie huh?" Eames asked Arthur, preparing to tease him.

"Eames..." Arthur warned. "They couldn't say Arthur when they were younger...before Mal died."

"But still Artie!" Eames exclaimed. "I'm going to start calling you that...Artie. I like it."

"No Eames. Only...and I mean ONLY Phillpia and James and call me that." Arthur said grinding his teeth. "That goes for you too Ari."

"What!" Ariadne said turning around from her place at the stove were she was cookie spaghetti. While Eames laughed. "Why can't I?"

"Because I said so." Arthur said turning around to wash the lettuce for the salad.

"Ugh...your not fun Arthur." Eames told him setting the table.

"That's not what some say." Arthur replied smirking.

"Arthur!" Ariadne exclaimed hitting his shoulder, causing Eames to laugh even harder.

"What?" said Arthur innocently.

"Oh just finish the salad." she replied scowled him, then Eames." And you, stop laughing or no food for you."

"Alright alright, love. Someone's a little tense...maybe Artie could help yo.." Eames muttered smirking knowing they could both hear him. Eames never got to finish the sentence as Ariadne accidentally dropped some ice cubes down his back as she passed him to go to the sink.

"Ahhhhh!" Eames yelled as the freezing water hit his back sliding down. "Bloody effing hell!"

He then proceed to strip his shirt and undershirt off to get the ice cubes off while Arthur and Ariadne were laughing very hard at him. Just then Cobb, his kids and Miles walked in and looked at the three in amusement and confusion. Finally Eames got the ice cubes off and started to dry his back.

"What was that for!" he declared staring at her in shock.

"For that comment, and because I felt like it." Ariadne told him.

"What is going on?" Cobb asked.

"She-" Eames stated pointing at Ariadne while putting his shirt back on. "-put some ice cubes down my shirt! For no reason!"

"Um...had a reason...you just didn't like it." Ariadne pointed out.

Eames huffed before going to change into a dry shirt that was warmer.

Dinner went well with everyone laughing and talking with the children and Miles. Soon it was time for the children to go to bed after a long day of traveling so Cobb said good-night to everyone and took them away as they begged him to read them a story. Miles as well said goodnight claiming he was tired as well from traveling. Leaving Eames, Arthur and Ariadne sitting in the living room talking.

The three talked until mid-night when Eames and Arthur locked up while Ariadne went to go get ready for bed. Arthur joined her a few minutes after she got into a bed, he too found his way to bed curling up beside her.

She smiled as Arthur lightly kissed her neck, making his way up to her ear, then to cheek and finally kissing her lips. He then tilted his head more to deepen the kiss causing Ariadne to let out a low moan. Arthur smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her passionately leaning over her until he was fully leaning over her supporting himself up. She had her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Couple of minutes later Arthur groaned pulling away before he got carried away. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for this soon after something like that happen to her. So he backed off. Kissing her lightly on forehead after chuckling at seeing the pout on her face.

Arthur returned to lying next to her putting his arm around her waist bring her close and falling asleep with her.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Miles and children had shown up. Things became routine for them all doing their own thing, swimming, working, or reading and playing games but everyone felt it was comfortable.<p>

Arthur and Ariadne grew closer and closer but never went farther then kissing as she wasn't ready for that yet and he knew that and was ok with it.

It had been 3 days since Miles and the children had arrived and Arthur, Cobb and Eames were talking about moving already, saying it needed to be done for everyone's safety. So it was decided that the day after tomorrow, which would be a Thursday, they would move, where though? They were still working on it.

That night while everyone was in bed sleeping soundly, nobody noticed the 5 figures outside the cabin dressed in black moving about. Nobody noticed them disable the alarms in the woods. Nobody woke when they walked on the deck. Nobody woke until they broke window of the house to get it, setting off all the alarms…

* * *

><p>Review Please! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey all, I'm SO SO sorry I haven't updated in like over a month. School has been insane and I was having somewhat of a writers block but I haven't given up on this so don't worry. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions or anything please leave a review!

I do hope you like this chapter! Please leave any comments! Thank you for being patient!

* * *

><p>"DADDY!" a tiny girls voice screamed in panic as the alarms were going off.<p>

Ariadne woke with a start at the alarms and the movement of Arthur getting out of bed. Phillpa's voice floated through the cabin causing Ariadne and Arthur to share a look before he pulled out his gun and motioned Ariadne behind him silently.

Quickly going to his side, she got behind him as he opened the door. Looking down the hall neither of them saw anything but could hear commotion in the living room where Eames and Miles had been sleeping. Slowing making their way down the hallway they came into view of the living room with Arthur's gun raised and ready.

Yet before Arthur could speak him and Ariadne were ambushed. Arthur was hit over the head, falling to the ground quickly, while Ariadne was grabbed from behind around the waist as she struggled.

"Stop struggling sweet face." a familiar sick voice whispered in her ear causing her to freeze and tense up. "Ah so you do remember me. Miss me?"

Ariadne looked around the room for Arthur or even Eames, but she found them all on the floor looking beat up except for the children. Her and Arthur made eye contact, hers wide-eyed while his were dark and dangerous looking.

"Let. Her. Go." Arthur growled, realizing who the man holding _his_ Ariadne was.

The man laughed, and grabbed her ass before shoving her roughly towards Arthur on the floor; having her fall next to him. Ariadne quickly went closer to Arthur's side as him and Eames got on either side of her with Cobb, Miles and the children behind them.

"What do you want Nash?" Cobb asked as he held Phillilpa in his arms.

"What do I want?" Nash asked laughing. "I want many things Dom and you and your team are going to help me get them."

"Like hell we are." Cobb growled.

"Language Dom, your kids are right here." Nash mocked.

"Nash. Let the kids and Miles leave, they have nothing to do with any of this." Arthur told him from his spot next to Ariadne.

"Oh I think they will come in handy." He replied smirking.

"Nash what do you want with us?"

"A little tense aren't we Arthur? Wouldn't have to do with the fact that Tim over here has taken a liking to your architect would it?"

"Stay away from her you sick bastards." Eames finally said speaking up. "Just tell us what the hell you want."

Nash sighed and sat down as his 4 men surrounded them. "Fine. I want to know how you did it."

Nobody in the grouped talked but glanced at each other .

"Tell me how you did it. Tell me how you actually completed _inception._" Nash asked leaning forward.

Cobb stared at him, "Leave us alone Nash."

"How about no. We aren't leaving until we get what we want." Nash told them seriously.

True to his word Nash and his men didn't let up. The questions and talk went on for 2 days. The men would take turns questioning them, yelling at them but they wouldn't budge. Eames and Arthur made a point not to leave Ariadne alone, especially since that guy, whose name she found out was Tim, was there.

Finally on the third day they were brought together after lunch in the living room all on the floor. Once again Cobb, Miles and his kids were in the back, while Ariadne was again between Arthur and Eames.

"So it's obvious you aren't going to talk." Nash said with an evil smirk. "Bring them. Let's see if this will make them talk."

No one knew who they were talking about until a guard came over to the group and grabbed Ariadne. Ariadne kicked and struggled, while Eames and Arthur were trying to keep her back until they were hit badly enough to let her go.

"Arthur!" she said, before looking over hearing a small cry and saw James in one of the guards arms. Quickly she broke free of her guards arms and rushed over to James taking him in her arms.

"Daddy!" James screamed and cried at the same time.

"James..." Cobb said weakly. He felt weak, they had one of his kids he had no idea what to do. "Let him go! He's just a child!"

"Exactly. Maybe it will make you talk easier." Nash replied before going outside and gestured for a guard to follow him with Ariadne and James. Ariadne looked back pleading with the men as to what to do. Before the guard turned her around and grabbed her arm roughly forcing her outside. Before she knew it she was on the dock outside the cabin with Nash and his guard who was behind her making sure she couldn't run. What she didn't know is that Cobb, Eames, Arthur, Miles and Philipa could see what was going outside but couldn't hear anything.

"What do you want from us?" Ariadne asked, her voice shaking. Nash smiled evilly and walked towards her slowly. Fear taking her over Ariadne pulled James closer in her arms, holding his head close to her shoulder.

"Do you know why I'm here Ariadne?" she shook her head. "I'm here for 2 reasons. First reason I'm here is to first and for most hurt Arthur and Cobb physically or...emotionally. Meaning you and the little kid sweet face."

Ariadne started to back up clutching James closer to her. "The second reason I'm here is Cobol wants you guys to do a job for them. If it's done then all the debt is gone and they won't have to run anymore."

"And if we refuse?" Ariadne said after a pause.

"It's simple...you die including the kids."

"What's the job?"

"Inception."

"Who's the mark?" Ariadne said in a small voice.

"Satio." Nash replied with a grin watching Ariadne's expression.

"Are you insane? We can't! He did inception with us! He'll know...it won't work." She replied in shock and also fear, fear of having James or anyone's else hurt.

"Well, I'll let you and the team decide but everyone has to go in, excluding the kids and the old man of course to watch them. Consider them collateral damage if things go south." Ariadne stared in disbelief. "So I'll let you go tell your little team but before I do..."Nash trailed off as he walked closer to Ariadne and James.

When he was close enough he reached out and grabbed James from Ariadne's arms roughly pulling him away from her. She trying to reach him, take him back but the guard grabbed her arms and held her back forcefully, hurting her almost.

"James!" she said desperately. "Let him go...take me instead."

"I don't think so. Don't worry your turn will come but right now I want to make Cobb suffer and you are going to just be a little patient girl and watch as I do so. Then it will be your turn." Nash sneered before dragging James to the end of the dock. Nash held him high above the water and said quietly to James, "Say bye bye."

James cried out, "DADDY!" before Nash let go of him and let him fall in the water, splashing and crying out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW please!

* * *

><p>"JAMESS!" Ariadne yelled in desperation. "James!" Ariadne struggled with the guard who held her.<p>

Nash simply watched James start to drown, as he couldn't swim, and laughed.

"Are you insane! He can't swim! JAMES! Damn it let me goo!" Ariadne shouted as tears started to stream down her face.

Jame's head started to go under and he wouldn't be able to get air anymore. Ariadne couldn't take it anymore, quickly turning around surprising the guard she kneed him as hard as she could in the groin, effectively releasing her from his grasp. Ariadne took off towards the water, and without thinking she dove into the water before Nash could stop her. Once in the water she swam down and grabbed James around the waist and brought him to the surface before swimming with him to the dock. With no help from Nash she got James onto the dock before hauling herself up.

"James...look at me...come on James wake up..." Ariadne whispered before looking for signs of life. When she found none she started CPR. For a good minute she continued, crying the hold time before Nash finally couldn't take it and grabbed Ariadne pulling her away from him.

"That's enough you conceited little bitch. How dare you go against me!" Nash yelled getting right in her face before slapping her so hard she fell to the ground next to James. Looking over at James she crawled closer to him.

"JAMES!" Ariadne exclaimed relieved. Looking closer she saw he was breathing and gasping of air. Reaching out and gathered him in her arms rocking him back and forth telling him to take deep breaths.

"HOW IS HE ALIVE?" Nash screamed motioning for the guard to pick them up off the ground. The guard did as he was told and grabbed Ariadne roughly who held James tight to her. Nash walked over dangerously and grabbed her hair and pulled her back causing to her wince in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU BITCH." Pulling out his gun he turned her around so her back was to his chest. "It's your turn sweet face.." he whispered in her ear while she tried to get away.

Putting the gun to her shoulder blade Ariadne tried to move but with both of them holding her she couldn't move an inch, she held James closer to her cover his head with her hands, while she winced.

"On 3 bitch...1...2..." and on 2 the gun went off and impacted with her shoulder. Ariadne screamed bloody murderer and almost fell to the ground. The bullet didn't go through her shoulder but took off a good chunk of skin while it grazed it.

"Get her inside with the others." Nash told the guard who dragged her along the dock and into the cabin.

Once inside she torn away from the guard and ran to Arthur with James still clinging to her. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pushed to the side, shielding her while Eames and Cobb stood in front of them blocking Ariadne and James from Nash and the guards. Ariadne buried her face in Arthur's chest while trying not to scream in pain from her shoulder.

"You've got one feisty architect Cobb. Get into the bedroom, and get her cleaned up she's bleeding all over the carpet." Nash said throwing a first aid kit to Eames who caught it.

Cobb, his kids, Miles, Eames, Arthur and Ariadne were all taken to the master bedroom. Once everyone was inside and they were locked in with no way out did Cobb come forward and hug Ariadne and James at the same time.

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you." Cobb whispered over and over in Ariadne's ear. Ariadne pulled back a little and handed Cobb James who held him tight with tears in his eyes. Ariadne nodded and looked at Arthur who hugged her firmly but was aware of her shoulder.

"We need to get that cleaned up before she goes into shock." Eames said from the other side of her to Arthur. Ariadne could feel Arthur nodded and grab the first aid kit that Eames held out.

"Ari?" Arthur said pulling away making her look at him. "Lets get you cleaned up ok?" She nodded and allowed Arthur to lead her to the bathroom. "Eames grab some dry clothes for her." Arthur said before shutting the down behind him. He led Ariadne over to the sink sitting her down on the toilet.

"Ari...I need you to take your jack and shirt off so I can look at your shoulder." She nodded once letting him know she understood and tried to take her jacket and shirt off, she had success but only because Arthur helped her.

"This is going to hurt a little." he whispered, pressing a wet cloth to her arm to wash away the blood.

Nearly 15 minutes later Arthur was done and had cleaned and bandaged the wound. Arthur kissed her forehead before going to get some new clothes for her. Coming back in he saw she had already took her jeans off and was now in her underwear and bra drying off with a towel that was wrapped around her body.

"Arthur..." she said quietly. He turned around to look at her and found her holding the dress shirt in her hands. "Can you help me, it hurts to much."

Arthur smiled and nodded before coming over to help her. After helping her put on his dress shirt, he picked her up gently and sat her on the sink counter again. Taking her face in his hands he looked her over again, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear running his hand through, then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ariadne responded instantly a hand going up his chest bringing him closer. Arthur stepped in between her legs to get closer to her, while deepening the kiss earning a soft moan from Ariadne. To which Arthur kissed her harder running his hands in her hair and down her good side. Soon the two of them needed to breath so they pulled away looking at each other.

"I'm so sorry Ari." Arthur said looking at her while he held her around the waist and shoulder. "I'm so so sorry.."

"Arthur it's ok. Your here now, just...don't leave me again." she responded laying her head on his chest.

"I won't. No one is going to touch you again." Arthur said kissing her forehead.

After another minute or two they stayed like that before they decided they better go out into the bedroom. When Arthur and Ariadne walked in she saw Miles sitting in a rocking hair, the kids on the bed with Cobb and Eames sitting in the window sill. Eames stood up as well as Miles and walked over to her and Arthur.

"Hi darling." Eames said giving her a hug. "How's the shoulder?"

"It's better. Thanks Eames." she replied before Miles gave her a hug too.

"I'm glad you are alright Ariadne. Thank you for James." he said.

Ariadne smiled and nodded her head. Before allowing Arthur to pull her towards the bed to sit on. She climbed on the bed and leaned her back against the bed board, while everyone else took a sit and Arthur sat in a chair right next to her.

"Darling?" Eames said from the window. "Tell us what happen. We saw everything but we couldn't hear what he was telling you."

"Oh." she replied in a small voice. "Um well, they took us out there and N-Nash and I asked him what did he want. He told me he was here for 2 reasons. The first on was um...he wanted to hurt you..." Ariadne said looking at Arthur. "and Cobb physically or um...emotionally. That's why he took James and...me."

"That bastard." Eames growled from the window under his breath.

"I can't believe him," Cobb said from the bed where he held James and Phillipa was sitting with Miles.

"He'll pay for that."

"That's not it. He told me Cobol also send him because they have a job for us. If we do the job they will stop hunting you guys down, debt free." Ariadne said.

"What's the job?" Arthur asked.

Ariadne mumbled something under her breath not looking at anyone. "Come again?" Cobb said.

"Inception...Satio's the mark." Ariadne said louder.

The room went completely silent for a few minutes before Cobb blew up.

"Is he insane!" Cobb exclaimed. "Satio was with us during inception, how are we suppose to do that to him! We can't do this! We'll be dead if Satio finds out were doing this to him."

"We're dead if we don't." Ariadne said quietly.

"Why do you say that Ari?" Arthur asked.

"Nash said if we refuse...we're dead...on the spot." she replied shaking slightly. "Even the kids." she added so quietly only Arthur, Eames and Cobb heard. All three heads snapped to her in shock.

"Bloody Hell." Eames said.

"There's no way out." Cobb said.

"There's always away out." Eames said. "Always a back door, we just can't see it."

"We do it. Until we can find this back door." Ariadne said quietly incase they were listening in on them.

"I agree." Eames said.

"Me too." Arthur replied looking at Cobb for the finally desicion. Cobb took a look around the room seeing Eames, Arthur and Ariadne, who he knew were in love and finally his kids and father-in-law. Sighing Cobb nodded.

"Alright we'll do _it_." Cobb said stressing the word it telling them it meaning finding a back door to everything.

Time went by after that rather slowly, no one really talked except for the kids who were playing with each other. Soon it was mid-night, James and Phillipa had fallen asleep on the bed curled up together next to each. Miles was dozing in the overstuffed chair he was in. Eames, Arthur and Cobb were by the window talking quietly while Ariadne sat on the bed doodling on a piece of paper she found, she was nervous to go to sleep with the men out there.

"Why don't we get some sleep." Eames said. "I'll stay up."

"Alright, but I'll stay up with you. No way I could sleep with Nash out there and my kids in here." Cobb said quietly. Eames nodded. "Go get some sleep Arthur. One of us has to be alert tomorrow."

"Plus someone is waiting for you." Eames said softly smirking towards the bed, where Ariadne was looking at them from.

Arthur smiled looking back at Cobb and Eames, "Alright I'll go, but wake me if one of you gets tired."

Both of them nodded.

Arthur walked over to the bed slipping his shoes off, Ariadne scooted over to give him room to lay down before he climbed onto the bed with her. They were both on top of the covers facing each other and Arthur pulled a blanket over them.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Arthur whisper while he put his arm around Ariadne's waist and pulled her close.

She shook her head and replied quietly, "Not with them out there."

"You are safe. Cobb and Eames are staying up and I'm right here." Arthur answered her softly running a hand through her hair. "I doubt they would do anything tonight anyways...Get some sleep Ari."

Ariadne nodded her head, before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips. He responded kissing her back before pulling away while she sighed and rested her head on his chest and dozed off.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry so to get your hopes up everyone if you thought this was a new chapter. I know I kind of abandoned this story for a little bit but I've been so busy with schools and finals and everything and even my other stories I had written I completely forgot about this one. So I'm sorry.

**I need help though**...I'm kind of at a writer's block with this story and I need your help. Any ideas of where to go with from here in this story would be great and I'll get writing on it again. I have my winter break coming up...YES...soo just leave me a review or something.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and liked my story so far! I appreciate it!

*Faith NightGrace*


End file.
